Sam's new life
by KatKim22
Summary: Sam makes a wish to have a life like Carly's
1. Chapter 1

**Icarly story **

**Sam makes a wish to have a life like carly's but when it comes true she finds that she and carly have traded lifes.**

**Sam was at home thinking what her life would be like if it was the same as Carly's. She knew that she could never had that kind of life. If she had that kind of life she thought everything would be perfect and life would not suck for her. **

**She make a wish on a shooting star to be have a life like Carly's. The next morning she woke up in Carly's House and room. But a little confused because she knew she went to sleep last night at her own house. **

**She got up and went down stairs to find Carly. She did not find Carly but did find Spencer and asked "Where is Carly"? **

**Spencer said Hey are you aright. Carly went home last night. Don't you remember ? **

**Sam said but I thought carly lived here with you? **

**Spencer looked at her like she was crazy and said why do you think that little sis? Sam looked at Spencer with a look that said what. **

**Sam asked Spencer what he meant when he called her his little sis. She said that Carly is your little sister not me. **

**Spencer said Samantha Shay I have no idea what you are trying to pull but you are my sister and you should go get really for school before Freddie Benson and Carly Puckett get here to walk to school with you.**

**Ok Spencer whatever you say. She ran up stairs to get really and found out that her wish came true in a way. She had a life like Carly's but it was Carly's Life with meant that carly had her life. Sam thought that this was going to be a great day.**

**Little did she know what was to come.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and if I should keep going. If I do keep going next chapter should be out in two days **


	2. Carly and Freddie

**Carly and Freddie show up.**

Sam went up stairs and got ready for school, while there was a knock on the door. Spencer went and opened it knowing that it would be Carly and Freddie to pick up Sam.

Spencer yelled " Sam, Carly and Freddie are here." Sam said " I will be right down."

Carly, Freddie, and Sam were walking to school when Sam asked Carly " how are you doing?" Carly said "Ok, but I wish that my mom was there for me more. It is like I am not even there most of the time."

"Your not." Said Freddie. "you are always over at Sam's and you sometimes spend the night there."

" I know but when I am at home she acts as if I not there most of the time. There are sometimes when we talk or do something together but not very often."

Carly, Sam, and Freddie said nothing after that until they got to school.

When they got there that is when Carly started to be mean to Freddie and Gibby. That is when Sam knew not only had she and Carly had changed lifes, but also the way they act.

This meant that Freddie was in love with her now and not with Carly.

Sam loved the idea of Freddie loving her because ever since the kiss, she has known that she loves him.

Freddie then stared to ask her out like he used to do to Carly. But instead of turning him down she said yes.

Freddie looked at her and said " Do you mean that. Are you really going to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes" Said Sam. "I am" "If you really do want to that is."

All Freddie could think about for the rest of the day is his date with Sam. He was thinking about making it for Saturday night. And what it was going to be like.

Please read and review, No flames Please and I know it took a while but I moved from Tillamook OR to Washington state. So I hop you like it.


	3. MissBriggs knows something

**They were at school and that is when Sam found out that Freddie liked her now, not Carly.**

_**I know that I said something about the kiss but that was before this and Sam knows that it was between her and Freddie but both Freddie and Carly think that it was between them.**_

The next day was the same Carly and Freddie showed up to pick up Sam for school. But all day today they had Miss Briggs. Miss Briggs keep her eyes on Sam all day and Sam thought that Miss. Briggs knows something is up.

Sam looked at Carly. Carly looked right back and Sam.

Carly they asked Sam "is something wrong?" Sam said "no, I just thinking about my date with Freddie tomorrow".

Carly said "I can't believe that you are going to go out with that dork."

When Carly called Freddie a dork Sam just lost it and yelled at Carly saying "THAT FREDDIE IS NOT A DORK, HE IS A VERY CARING AND KIND PERSON."

Carly then looked at Sam again and told Sam "if that is the way you feel then go out with him but don't plan on talking to me ever again."

Sam was not sure what Carly meant at first, but then she keep thinking about and realized that Carly liked Freddie too. And that their friendship would be over if she went on a date with Freddie.

Sam asked Carly "can you come over after school, but Freddie do not come over until after 6:30". because she wanted to talk to Carly alone.

Carly said "ok I will be there."

________________________________________________________________________

That night Carly came over and started to talk to Sam.

Sam asked Carly "Why are you so mad about me going out with Freddie?"

Carly said "Because we had our first kiss on the fire escape that night and ever since then I know that I have loved Freddie."

Sam knew what kiss Carly was talking about but it was not Carly that the first kiss with him it was her. But since they had changed lifes it made Carly think that the first kiss was between her and Freddie, Not Sam and Freddie.

**That is when I am going to end this chapter. It is kind of short but I have to leave it there. Please read and review no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Briggs knows

**I don't own any thing but the story.**

It was now Saturday and Sam, Carly and Freddie were at the Groovy Smoothie planning the next ICarly. But Sam mind was somewhere other then on I Carly. She was thinking about what Carly had said and their talk the night before.

Freddie asked Sam if he could talk to her alone for a min. and Sam said sure. They went right out side and Freddie said "Sam I thought that we could go to Olive Garden and then Cold Stone, and then go to a movie for our date to night.

Sam asked Freddie, " Do you like Carly more then just a friend?"

Freddie did not know how to answer that question because he did think about Carly more then just a friend but he likes Sam more.

He said " No I don't we don't even like each other and you know that from the way she treats me."

Have you ever thought that she does that because she likes you a lot? Asked Sam.

Freddie said no she doesn't other wise she would not do it to Gibby too.

She does it to Gibby because it is fun, But she does it to you because she likes you, she even told me that herself.

She said that, Asked Freddie.

Yes said Sam she also is mad about me agreeing to go out with you. That is why I asked you not o come over last night until after 6:30 because I wanted to talk to her alone.

They then went back in to the shop to she Nevel, Mandy, Varlie and Jonah bugging Carly.

Sam went over and told Nevel to drop off the face of the earth.

Nevel said Sam I told you, you would rue the day you did not kiss me at my house. I now have my own we show with Mandy, Varlire, and Jonah and we are going to blow ICarly right off of the internet. And there is not a thing you can do to stop us.

Nevel, Mandy Varlire, and Jonah all laughed and then left. they had the first web show tonight.

**Please read and review,. No flames please .I know it took a while but with writes block it is kind hard. KatKim22 saying Goodnight and Blessed be **


	5. Chapter 5

Nevel's Web Show

Sam and Freddie had just gotten home from there date. Carly came over to Sam's and said that Nevel's web show is on. They went to the site and saw that Mandy and Valerie were hosting it Nevel was the tech producer with help from Jonah.

Sam, Carly and Freddie all knew what was going on. It was to get back at them for everything that they had done to those four. And Nevel wanted to blow Isam (as it was now called) right off of the internet. He has been trying to get it shut down ever since Sam did not kiss him at his house.

Mandy was a big fan of Icarly but Not anymore. Valerie dated Freddie to have him help her to have a really popular web show, and Jonah dated , Sam until they wedgies bounced him. That is why they all wanted to get back at the I Sam team.

* * *

It was now Sunday and Carly had stayed the night with Sam. Freddie came over at nine am to read the reviews of I Sam from Friday night. There was one on there from Drake Parker and Josh nickels who just happen to be Sam's (carly's cousins) and that they were going to beck in Seattle next week and would like to be on their show. Megan was going to come with them which was a really good Idea because Sam thought that maybe Megan could help her with some pranks to get back at Nevel.

The week went by and then it was time for I Sam again .Drake was going to play some songs and Josh was going to do some magic and Megan was going to play a song on her oboe for the I Sam views.

They did I Sam and them Megan and Sam talked about what they were going to do to Nevel. It was spring break and josh, drake, and Megan were going to be there for about two weeks.

Megan and Sam came up with a list of about 50 things they could do and were picking out what the were going to do .

They went over to Nevel's got in to the house and started with their pranks.

**Please read and review, sorry it took so long had to get a new computer and it took a while, No flames please**


	6. Chapter 6

Megan's and Sam's pranks on Nevel.

Megan and Sam were at nevel's house get the pranks ready and then Nevel came in and caught them in his house and asked "what are you two up to."

Megan said "You should know what we are doing here. You mess with my cousin you mess with me and my Brothers, Drake and Josh." So I think that maybe you should leave the I Sam Team alone or we will be back.

Nevel said "I am not scared of you Megan or of you Sam. When he said that in came Carly, Freddie, Drake, Josh, Mindy, and Shelby Marx. Who carly had called in case things got out of hand with nevel. Because they knew that Nevel is scared of Shelby.

He then told them that he would stop because he would have had major problems if he didn't stop.

Sam Carly and the rest left and did not have to worry about nevel because he and his team had canceled their show forever and that meant that I Sam would be able to keep going.

The two weeks passed by fast and Megan, drake and josh had to go home. But Sam said what if we come send part of summer break with you in San Diego and do I Sam from there a couple times.

Drake and Josh said that would be great and that we would love for you to spend summer break with us. But we would have to check with mom and Walter first, said Drake. Josh then said, that I don't think that they will have any problems with that.

Megan, Drake , Josh and Mindy who had came later left to go back to san diego and back to school only to find out that Nevel now had a crush on Megan and had transferred to san Diego and to try to get Megan top go on a date with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Nevel's first day at San Diego school.

Nevel had changed school to go to Megan's and now had a crush on her.

Megan had gotten up early and had gotten ready for school because she and Janie were going in early to help with the up coming dance. Then Megan saw a familiar boy helping too and then saw that it was nevel. She walked up to him and said "what are you doing here nevel?" Nevel then said "I am here because "I love you Megan. And I want to date you." Megan said "nevel go away and leave me alone or you will have problems here too.

Well the months passed and the summer break came around. Drake had called Sam, Carly and Freddie to see when they would be coming. Sam had told him in about a week right after the next I Sam. Drake had also told them about Nevel and Carly had called Shelby again to go with them and she said she would because she was taking a little brake from her fighting. She was going to spend summer brake with the I Sam team anyway.

Well Carly, Sam, Freddie and Shelby get ready and Spencer drives them down to San Diego so the can spend summer break with Drake, Josh and Megan after their parents said it was ok. They get there and the first thing they do is Megan tells them that Nevel will not leave Megan alone.

Mindy had told them "I know where Nevel is staying and I think I know a way to get him to leave you alone Megan. That is if you want my help?" "Thank you Mindy. I will take any help I can get. He is driving me crazy." Said Megan. They wait a week before they confront Nevel about what he is doing in San Diego and to leave Megan alone. Shelby, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Drake, Josh, Megan, and Mindy go to where Nevel is staying and Megan tells Nevel "leave me alone or you will not know what hit you." "Why should I leave you alone Megan. I love you and I want you to be my girl friend." Said Nevel. "Well Nevel if you want that you are going to have to get past me to do that." said Shelby. Then Nevel saw who said that and then said "bye" and ran out of the hotel were he was staying to get away form Shelby and the go back to Drake and Josh's do ISam and then eat and go to bed.


End file.
